


his hands in april

by songs



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-11
Updated: 2015-08-11
Packaged: 2018-04-14 10:14:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4560699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/songs/pseuds/songs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hinata sort of comes out of nowhere.</p><p>Kenma doesn’t really know how to explain it. Well, he does, a little. Hinata is a bit like morning after rain. Like—highlighter-markings, brightening the special parts of a story. He’s a text message that’s all emoticons—loud and technicolor even when Kenma can’t hear his voice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	his hands in april

Hinata sort of comes out of nowhere.

Kenma doesn’t really know how to explain it. Well, he does, a little. Hinata is a bit like morning after rain. Like—highlighter-markings, brightening the special parts of a story. He’s a text message that’s all emoticons—loud and technicolor even when Kenma can’t hear his voice.

Kenma likes Hinata. He  _likes_ him.

He realizes it quickly, like most things. People often assume Kenma is slow, but really, he is pensive. Swift to pick up on things, and then patient enough to muse over them. So he muses over Hinata Shouyou, who reaches into his life in beams, soft and easy like he’s always belonged there.

Hinata seems to belong everywhere. And Kenma likes belonging but he likes Hinata more, more than cell-phone games and setting and it’s springtime, one day, when Nekoma and Karasuno are on break between practice matches. The air is warm and he’s sitting with Hinata, knee-to-knee, as the other boy babbles over training, spiking, and whatnot. Kenma isn’t quite listening to his words as he is listening to the sound of his voice, and he reminds himself to keep the details, sealed in his mind for later.

Hinata says, “I’m really happy we got to play again!”

Kenma says, “Me too.”

Hinata grins, and goes on to talk about his sister, and a new video game he tried, because Kenma liked it so much. Hinata has sound-effects to boot— _whoop!_ and  _Gwah!—_ and he says, “It’s hard, but I like it, ‘cause you told me it was fun. It makes me feel like I’m closer to you, y’know? Even though we’re usually far apart.”

For the first time in a long time— _and every time seems to have involved Hinata—_ Kenma feels a slight heat rising in his cheeks. He doesn’t even flush or redden during matches, and yet, here he is, blushing over something so simple, but not.

Hinata suddenly stammers, “Sorry, that was kinda weird to say, I—“”

Kenma interrupts, “It’s not.”

Hinata pauses, and looks at him. Really looks at him. Kenma stares back, and there’s a softness in his gaze, in all the places that reach Hinata—

 _I really want to reach him,_ he thinks, suddenly. And so he does.

His hand (a  _setter’s_  hand, all veins and bones, a control-center of skin, but now, just a hand) drapes over Hinata’s palm, hanging in the space between them. It’s weird, it’s sudden, and Kenma is blushing to the ears, but—

So is Hinata.

_So is Hinata._

Neither of them say anything for a while. They just sit, hand-in-hand, fingers laced, the only sounds coming from the nearby, gym-fountain, and the hum of birdsong. Another game will probably start soon, and then they’ll be practicing again. But Kenma doesn’t really care. He’s happy like this.

When Hinata’s grip tightens, Kenma thinks he just might feel the same.

_I’m happy._


End file.
